


technoblade x reader • tired

by lokeloke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TechnoBlade, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), death of tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokeloke/pseuds/lokeloke
Summary: some soft technoblade and reader , trying to enjoy the peace they never got to bask in often
Relationships: Reader/Technoblade, Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	technoblade x reader • tired

**Author's Note:**

> english not my first language. please be patient with me. enjoy my lovlies . 
> 
> :) let me know if you enjoyed ❤️🌺

you worried for him. the endless days of war, the loud voices that never seemed to leave him alone, the death of someone he considered a brother. 

he had a lot going on. 

technoblade was your everything. he protected you in war and never let you leave his side, and you were happy to be there. whether it was in the past empire in a cold nation, ruling with him and a man by the name phil, or in his small cottage house, he would come home to you. he wanted to retire, grow old with you and leave the fighting behind. 

of course it just wouldn’t work that way. 

after people who you did not care enough to name, attempted to murder your love, you were fearful of ever loosing him. never would you forget the day he came home, covered in sweat, holding his horses reign. the way he fell into you and barley could stand.

technoblade was strong, but he was tired. tired of war, tired of being used. he just wanted you. 

so you did all you could to make him happy. cooked meals for him, danced with him to the sound of discs, something he seemed to have a certain attachment too. you sewed his red cape for him, fixed it up when it was bloody. 

everything you did was to make him more happy. if he was, so we’re you. you were his world as much he was yours. 

some compared you to persephone. said you were forced to be there and couldn’t leave, but never would you consider that true. after he saved you, spared you mercy in his cold empire, let you into his heart and phils, you knew he could be trusted and deserved your love. 

since then on you were on his side, never changing for even a moment.

one specific morning, he seemed exhausted. technoblade had stayed up late, brewing potions in case of emergency. you tried to pull him back to bed, but his large form was no match for your small hands. eventually you followed after him, down the ladder. you smiled softly when you had seen his head resting on the table, seeming to have fallen back asleep already. you pushed his arms and head back gently, crawling onto his lap.

he slowly rested his head on your shoulder, nuzzling into your hair, taking a deep sigh, seeming content. 

you would die for him as much as he would, you would give your life for him, as would he.

but for now, sleepy cuddles were needed. the touch of a bond like no other was needed. 

peace was there for now, and you would take full advantage of that. 

you didn’t know what to expect when the duel haired boy would run in, exclaiming about the death of a blonde boy. 

that was for later. for now you would sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company. for war was later, and care was now.


End file.
